


Vacation's All I Ever Wanted

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Family Dynamics, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony and his family take a vacation off world.





	Vacation's All I Ever Wanted

“Are you sure that taking a family vacation is a good idea? I mean what if something happens to us on another planet? What if the minions get separated from us?” Tony asks his breathing picking up speed.

“Relax baby. I have a locating spell on all of is. If we get more than 50 yards apart the person will teleport back to me,” Stephen says and Tony nods remembering how much work it had taken to get him to be okay with the magic being put on him.

“Vanaheim is the safest realm for them to visit. The Vanir are not known for their battle prowess or tempers, but for their healing skills and magic studies. My mother used to bring me there when I was a little older than Maria. I would sit for hours and flip through books upon books of spells that at the time I couldn't understand. I promise you that no harm will come to the children there,” Loki says pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead.

“Besides, we'll be there to make sure that they're all safe,” Rhodey says and Tony nods and Stephen makes the portal to Vanaheim and Tony grips Loki's hand tightly as they step through.

“Wow Dad, it's a some kind of celebration!” Peter says excitedly looking around at all the stalls selling various goods. Some of the things look quite nice and Tony is already making a list of who will like what the most.

“Peter stay close,” Tony asks and tightens his arms around Maria as she leans this way and that way, trying to get a look at everything around her. Slowly Tony relaxes and begins examining the things with her.

“It is a festival celebrating loved ones,” Loki says that mischievous smile that Tony loves, plastered on his face.

“And I’m sure that you had no idea that it was today,” Tony says and Loki winks at him with a smile and takes Peter to check out a stall selling small models of figures from Vanir history and folklore.

“Pa!” Maria says and points at a painting that a little girl is making. It takes Tony a few seconds but he realizes it’s one of all of them.

“Are people supposed to be this pretty?” Quill asks.

“Yes, the Vanir are known for their beauty,” Loki says.

“Wasn’t your mother Vanir?” Rhodey asks.

“Yes, and she was beautiful,” Loki says with a huge smile.

“Ma!” Maria giggles and reaches for him and Loki takes her into his arms to give her a kiss.

“You mustn’t tell your daddies yet, but you will be having a playmate soon,” Loki whispers to her and she giggles and Loki brushes a hand against his belly.

“What was that?” Bucky asks and Loki smiles innocently.

“Nothing dear. I simply was telling her about a play date I scheduled with Anthony Barton,” Loki says.

“I still can’t believe Laura renamed Baby Nathaniel after me,” Tony says.

“You did save her life and the lives of her children,” Rhodey says.

“I know but still she didn’t need to do all of that,” Tony says.

“That’s the point, she wanted to,” Stephen says and pays the girl for the painting of them and Maria waves at her and she waves back before Peter comes bounding over with several trinkets and models and gives one made of cloth to Maria and tells her that it’s of a powerful warrior queen that led them to safety.

Maria giggles and hugs the model close and Peter smiles and wanders around the other stalls, making sure that he stays within sight.

“How long are we staying here?” Tony asks finally starting to relax and enjoy himself fully.

“As long as you want to. I have a home here... well my mother did and left it to me,” Loki says and Bruce holds his hand.

“Well let's see. I just gave Pepper a month's worth of designs. I gave Quill and Bucky a week off, and Peter, Kami and Harley have four days off so...four days, leaving in enough time for Peter, Harley and Kami to be rested for school,” Tony says.

“Wow, four days on an alien planet? My life is totally awesome,” Peter says as he explores the various things there are to see.

When the four days are up Tony smiles down at little Maria who’s all tuckered out and asleep in his arms and smiles over at Bucky who is holding an equally tuckered Peter in his arms. They step through the portal and put the two to sleep and then take Harley and Kami home while Tony calls May.

All in all, family vacation yes, dealing with the rogues not recommended.


End file.
